dresden_files_rpg_saskatoonfandomcom-20200213-history
James Tyveck
James Tyveck (Overview) James was the central figure in putting the Spook Squad together, and also found them cases for the first couple of seasons of the DF Saskatoon game. Character Aspects High Concept: * Hand & Eye Co-ordinator Trouble: * Bureaucracy is eternal Phase: * Pick on someone your own size * Patience is a virtue * Don't tell George, but Han shoots first * Many hands make light work * Man is fleeting... Early Life James Tyveck was born to parents Theodore and Dairine Tyveck in the city of Brasilia, and had a relatively normal, even happy childhood up to the age of 12. That was the year that he was nearly taken by a Troll, and his best friend Jenaro was taken by the troll. James tried to save his friend, but obviously was no match for a troll. His parents didn't believe him when he told them about the troll attack, and sent him to a Catholic reform academy, thinking Jenaro was a runaway, and that James had aided and abetted his friend. Mother Church While he attended the St. Michael's Academy, James discovered something interesting: Not all of the priests were...human. The stress of dealing with his friend's abduction, coupled with the change in living accommodations, must have knocked something loose for him. He started seeing auras, and some of what he saw was illuminating. He approached the Master of the school, and was inducted into a secret: There are monsters all around us. Not all of the monsters are evil, though. Some prey on people, true, but also some help anyone they can. Some are just people with extra bells and whistles. Then came the training. When his allotted time at the academy ran out, Master Tapia arranged for him to have a scholarship to the prestigious Pontifícia Universidade Católica in an advanced placement programme, and his parents agreed easily. In addition to his classes, he was trained in firearms and their use, silent movement and ambush tactics, small unit tactics, how to infiltrate and blend into most countries in the world, and of course the different types of creatures out there and how to recognize the good ones from the bad, and how to kill all of the kinds if it comes down to it. Finally, when he was done with his training, he had a vision: Him looking down a sniper's rifle at a sorcerer who was snatching children in Canada. Spook Squad Comes Together After he killed the sorcerer in Saskatoon, SK, he was approached by the then chief of police about starting a new kind of squad to face this new kind of threat: A sort of off-the-books supernatural group that would be able to face these creatures on equal terms, and beat them without the public having a clue. So James went to work. He used his second sight and his visions of the future to find out who would be most useful and who also would be suited to defending the defenseless. Recruitment Mark Manners Mark was a paramedic in the city before he was infected with Red Court Vampirism, and was trained by the Brotherhood of St. Giles to overcome it. Eventually he was finished his training, and went on a mission with James Tyveck and Erik Becker to put down some vampires. When he proved that he could handle action without giving in to the bloodlust, the was allowed by the Brotherhood to go back home. James offered him a job, and Mark was happy to have a chance to help people again. Cara Anderson Cara was and is a ectomancer and psychic medium in the city, helping the departed finish the business they've left behind so they can move on to their reward. It was while she was helping a murder victim track his killers and bring them to justice that she came to James' attention. He wasted no time at all in getting her to agree to be a part of his new 'Spook Squad'. Erik Becker Erik was a friend of James' from the Venatori Umbrorum. They had worked together many times on strikes around the world. When Erik learned that a Red Court Infected was joining James' team, he announced he was signing up too, and would not take 'no' for an answer. Ed K. Danvers Ed Danvers was the Hand of Poseidon, intended to bring Saskatoon and its surroundings under the control of the sea god. In order to further his master's plans, he agreed to join up with James and his crew. Kaki Yukimura Kaki was on the run from home when she got to Saskatoon, but still couldn't keep from helping people in need. When Ed Danvers recommended her as a possible member of the Spook Squad, James got in touch with her and made a point of recruiting her.Category:Non Player Character (NPC) Category:Spook Squad